<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medikink by Jeyawue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838130">Medikink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue'>Jeyawue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Helpless, My mind is telling me no but my body says yes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch), overwatch agent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an Overwatch agent that got separated from your group during a fight with Talon.<br/>Hiding in a room from them, you didn't expect the explosion</p><p>Now you are under the mercy of whoever finds you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medikink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/gifts">Danjo</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518441">When Ashes Fall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo">Danjo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo danjo o/</p><p>You inspired me to write this work. This is for you and also a friend which i share the death wish of "getting crushed by reapers thighs" with</p><p>Hope you enjoy :3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were hanging loosely and hurt on parts of the boulders, your bruised cheek resting on the cold floor.</p><p>This little office room was what you had chosen to hide in from the Talon soldiers after you had been separated from your group. You were a great help for your allies but concentrating the power on your own wounds had always been a more difficult task... Especially when you were out-powered by foot troups threatening to end your life; or worse: Taking you hostage.<br/>
With quick movements you had been able to escape their sight, rushing up some stairs here running around a corner there... A harder task with your wounds throbbing painfully but adrenaline was known to support miracles. </p><p>After you felt being out of the enemies sight you had taken another sharp corner into the very office, crouching silently in the darkness of the empty room. In the end all the effort would have been for nothing if they found you out now by your ragged breathing, so you had held your mouth with one palm, the other onto your collarbone careful to not make contact with your burning wounds, feeling the drumming pulse underneath. Deep and calm breathing through the nose... In and out... They wouldn't find you if you were smart about it. </p><p>It had been too risky to contact your group- Not yet with these pawns able to catch your voice. Just a little more patience...<br/>
But you never gotten the opportunity as a sudden blast had your ears ringing. Ringing and deaf before you even realized that your own body was thrown through the air at the opposite part of your hideout, limbs knocked painfully against the cement before crashing into the rubble.</p><p> </p><p>And that's how you were here now.<br/>
You groaned in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Of course had a fucking bomb gone off that had you flying over the boulders that had shattered with the explosion- directly with your open chest over some parts that formerly had been the wall, stones and cement parts painfully scraping along your open wounds. The pain rendered you almost directly unconscious.</p><p>But you were still a healer... To either your luck or misfortune.</p><p>You wouldn't bleed out or die so easily as the nanite technology in your body eagerly worked against your open flesh, slowly working on closing your inner and outer wounds. The keyword: Slowly.<br/>
...In this situation it felt more like a curse.<br/>
You would survive, surely, but you were in so fucking much pain. You had let your team down- No- There wasnt <i>anyone</i> you could help right now while you wished the pain would just stop. It was pathetic, really, but as healer you weren't much used and tolerable to pain. Right now were your wounds too deep and it would take so long... So long until you would be able to stand again.</p><p> </p><p>That was if you wouldn't be found before that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know how much time passed, slipping in and out of consciousness, the nanits still at work, desperately healing their weak host. The smaller wounds already felt much better and were almost gone- The ones on your arms and face which were still resting on the coolness of stone. On your chest however... Still painfully burning.<br/>
Still scraping against sharp bits of the boulders...<br/>
Still caging you moveless.</p><p>In this state was your mind a clouded mess but you tried to think about the other members of your team. Hoping they would be fine... Praying they had been farther away from the explosion than you... Begging they would find you and-</p><p> </p><p>Your train of thought came to an abrupt stop as the sudden sound of heavy boots echoed from the hallway near the broken room you were in. Coming closer.<br/>
And it was all it took to send your hazy mind into <i>racing</i>.</p><p> </p><p>Was it a friend? Was it the enemy?<br/>
Talon? Or-?<br/>
<br/>
Should you make a sound? Try to use your damaged throat to get help or possibly lead to your own demise?<br/>
Should-</p><p> </p><p>The sound of little stones cracking mercilessly below those heavy steps definitely sent you into another silent and hazy panic. Steps that were definitely in your room now.<br/>
They halted somewhere near the door, but you didn't dare to lift your aching head to take a glance. Not even sure if you would have been able to, either.<br/>
Silence was all that filled your ears so painfully loud as you tried your best to keep your pained breathing flat... Breathing that let your wounded chest press more against the sharp edges of stones. If it was one of Overwatch the would check if you would be still alive, right? Maybe terrorists didn't do that. They didn't actually care about hurt people and would leave them to their own fate. You hoped.<br/>
...You prayed.</p><p> </p><p>At once were those heavy boots moving again. Closing the distance between you and the stranger so painfully slowly and fast and the same time, every step booming so loud and final in your tortured mind.</p><p>There was only a short pause as your savior or death stopped in front of you before an iron grip closed around your wrist and pulled you in one swift motion up into the air, your feet barely touching the ground anymore. You couldn't help but cry out and whimper as your whole weight dangled on your arm, that bone crushing grip so cold on your exposed skin of your damaged suit.<br/>
It hurt, it hurt so much!</p><p>"Knew it.",The stranger said with a grunt near your face, the voice <i>so</i> deep and rough it couldn't be human. Suddenly something clicked and was pressed cold against the bottom of your jaw, pushing your chin up.</p><p> </p><p>...Never before you had the 'pleasure' to feel this sensation but you instantly knew it was a gun, ready to blow your head away, ending your life just like that. Ending a life full of memories with nothing more than the motion of a finger. You should have hidden somewhere else- Your teammates should have found you before the enemy did! Would it end like this, just by an enemy that stumbled on you?<br/>
<br/>
These thoughts sent your heart painfully throbbing inside your chest, the muscle fluttering behind the cage of bones as if it was begging for your life instead of your non-working lips, frozen in fear and... Actually a little of acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>A cliché, but you always thought you would see your life unwinding in front of your very eyes before you were about to die... But the only thing in your head was booming silence.</p><p> </p><p> Empty of all emotions. </p><p>Yelling loud in the absence of any idea.</p><p>Any plan that might could turn things around and save your threatened life.</p><p> </p><p><i>That's it</i>, was all you could think as you gulped heavily against the cold weapon on your throat... And as ready as one could ever be to get a bullet across their head.</p><p> </p><p>...Just that it never came.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion slowly filled you mind at the lack of metal sent into your body, your brain not splattered across the walls. Not yet at least.<br/>
<br/>
Your heavy eyes fluttered open, slowly taking in the form in front of you... only to look into the black and white of a skeleton like... mask.<br/>
-And in an instant feeling your irritated heart paused in shock as you recognized the 'face' from all the news and reports of the world's famous terrorist. Known to kill without mercy... So many... Wounded or killed by the impersonation of death.</p><p><i>Reaper</i>. </p><p>It's not like it mattered <i>who</i> of Talon would end your life... But out of all people it had to be <i>him</i>. Definitely someone that would be part of your and countless other peoples nightmares... Definitely someone that was least tolerant to let his discovery of you slip... Why had he to be here? Did he hurt someone else already? ...And why wasn't he shooting?</p><p> </p><p>Your clouded eyes focused a little more and you could see now, by the way that gruesome mask was tilted, that he was actually not looking in your face but rather your wounded chest...<br/>
If he was going to send you to the other side you wished he would just do it already instead of dragging it out like that... Driving you crazy as you were faced with death and the pain of him holding you in the air by your wrist like that.<br/>
Maybe the killer wanted to enjoy your pain a little more... Maybe he... Wanted to add a little more pain himself before letting you off so easily...</p><p> </p><p>You whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>It was like that sound actually snapped the dark tall figure out of- whatever his problem was- as he showed his gun harshly once more against the bottom of your jaw, head pushed up again and your eyes closed with the thought of '<i>Finally</i>.'</p><p>... Just that at the same moment he made another growling noise and pulled you with one quick motion even higher by your wrist into the air- This time your feet actually leaving the somewhat supportive ground- Before his claws vanished and moved behind your upper back, your form dropping awkwardly and weak over his arm. The move had made your head fall backwards and you could feel the blood drumming in your ears by the sudden motion. Weak body tilted in in his hold, you felt your heart pumping once more by-</p><p>But there was no time to think <i>what the hell</i> Reaper was doing as his gun was shoved rough and painfully against the dirty wound of your chest, held up by the gauntlet digging between your shoulder blades. Your breath hitched at the swell of fire erupting in your gashes as you whined and barely noticed his gun pushing your ripped suit further to the side, revealing more of the damaged body of yours.</p><p>"A healer, mh?",You heard him fucking <i>hum</i> with this deep throaty voice, almost feeling the rumble inside of it as the hidden eyes behind the mask watched interested the nanits slowly working on repairing the tissue of your chest.<br/>
Every part of you hurt so damn much but you were somehow able to lift the arm that this mass murderer hadn't used to hold you earlier against his hard chestplate in a pathetic attempt to push him away.<br/>
Maybe it was the fear that fueled you, your adrenaline long gone when the explosion had slammed you against the scraping stones.<br/>
-But even if you weren't in <i>half</i> of the bad condition you were in now you doubted that the steel body of his would even budge a millimeter below your hand.</p><p> </p><p>...The only thing it did was amusing him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper chuckled deep as the heavy shotgun finally left your chest and a rustling sound filled your ears. Your hazy mind wasn't able to identify it clearly, but if you wouldn't know better it sounded like he actually stashed the heavy gun in his belt.<br/>
<br/>
It was ridiculous, really.<br/>
<br/>
Without any warning your world suddenly turned once more- But before you were able to realize that he had lifted your aching body up in his arms were you already set down again- This time your back wonderfully resting against the relieving support of a steady wall. </p><p> </p><p>You would have sighed thankfully if it wasn't for the the big clawed hand harshly grabbing your arm with the amplifying glove. Cold metal pierced your cloth and skin a little, but it was just another addition to your scratches-count.<br/>
Opening your tired eyes, he seemed interested and well aware of the technology of your appendage, making you grunt as he twisted it painfully here and there to get a better look at it.<br/>
<br/>
With him being distracted you gritted your teeth and concentrated your troubled brain to think about your situation: From all the stories you would have taken some cruel terrorist who literally called himself 'Reaper' as a mindless killer, no second thought spent before sending metal rain across his targets body. Even rumors about him devouring souls for sustaining his own amusement were well known... But that the very same imidating figure would actually <i>inspect</i> your equipment before taking you out added another layer of <i>fear</i> in your troubled mind.</p><p>Would he actually try to make you spit out the details about the technology? ...Would he torture you instead of ending it quickly...?<br/>
<br/>
That was a fate way worse than just a quick death... Surviving to tell the tale of what might was about to come...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>However, your fearful thoughts came to a sudden stop as Reapers claws suddenly pressed your own flat against his rock hard side, forcing your glove to glow in a golden shimmer. You yelped when your healing was focused away from your own troubles to his... Feeling the black armor below your palm ripped and wet from blood, below well toned muscles with deep gashes... It seemed like smoke came out of those holes like they were burning from the inside... Although... Even with this looking bad... You knew from reports and stories of friends that this ghostly terrorist was kind of... unkillable.<br/>
He hadn't shown any sign of discomfort and had even lifted you easily just by your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Was that all now?<br/>
He was just gonna use you like a goddamn <i>medikit</i> for his <i>scratches</i>.</p><p> </p><p>"Dont get cocky," He rumbled down at you, the threat hanging thick in the air. "You won't live to tell anyone."<br/>
The words made you freeze with fear.</p><p>No, no, no! He was going to end your life after all!? That's what you wished for rather than... - But now with it spoken out it was so... Frightening. Final.<br/>
Your clouded mind tried to progress if these were truly your last moments now. <i>Used and then thrown away, </i> with the image of a giant clock ticking cruel and slowly behind your eyes...</p><p> </p><p>The healing technology inside your body wasn't unlike Reapers own regenerative powers... But in contrast to painful and leeching generation that fed on others life-force was yours a soft and good feeling... Warmth that seeped through his veins slowly but surely... The wraith knew it as he had experienced it before; When he had been still fighting alongside of Overwatch he had been often patched up by Dr. Ziegler.<br/>
In Talon was the healing technology more efficient but lacking any of the positive feelings that came with 'the good guys' utilities... Not that he would ask for help anymore anyways.</p><p>It was a convenience that the wraith had stumbled on you in the remnants of the explosion they had set up, making sure everyone would be dead for good.<br/>
Ever since he 'came back' with his new, undead and unstable body full of Moiras shit was he feeling so distant... And so, so <i>cold</i>.<br/>
<br/>
'Reaper' wasn't part of this world anymore. </p><p>But now he could use you for the little wounds he had, experiencing the pleasant warm feeling again without having anyone to know of it.</p><p> </p><p>The wraith was leaning over your body, holding your hand firmly in place. His claws digging in your skin. It hurt, but everything hurt basically.<br/>
Except your hand weren't you making body contact at all, but you wished nothing more than being at the other side of the planet right now, as far away as possible before healing this mass murderer... Or, well- soothing his stupid <i>scratches</i> before eventually taking your life.<br/>
Being used like that filled your mouth with a bitter taste... Besides your frightened heart that waited for the terrorist to be done with you. If you weren't so sluggish from your wounds you would be surely begging for him to stop and let you go. But with all the pain... And his display of inhuman strength- It all seemed already decided. Pointless.</p><p>And so you leaned your face exhausted and defeated to the side, away from where Reaper supported himself against the wall next to your head, just wishing he would be done already and end this forced arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>After some time however- as the glow left your palm and the wound on his side closed- did he simply move your hand inside of his hood to his shoulder, your power draining once again to help the enemy.<br/>
You couldn't hold back the whimper as you felt the nanits in your body working again for the tall figure and significantly slower on your own wounds, concentrated through the amplifying glove. Pulling away wasn't an option with the strength of his... Nothing really was an option beside enduring it and hoping this was the last one.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Reaper was filled with the glow and warmth of your healing, making his masked face lower against your head. Out of nowhere he <i>groaned</i> with his deep and rough voice directly in your ear.<br/>
Your eyes suddenly snapped open once more in shock, critically taking in his slouched form over yours and the way his chest rose slowly with deep relaxed breaths.<br/>
You weren't sure if he noticed your reaction but "Feels so good," was all he huffed deeply, no- <i>moaned</i> and your own breathing stocked as this started to evolve into a direction you weren't sure you liked... Not that you liked anything of this.<br/>
Yet, you still felt your skin tingle when his cold breath hit the side of your neck.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>His shoulder was slowly healed and it took you by surprise that he let go of your hand this time. You were so tired, exhausted but nervous nonetheless. Pulling your hand to your side you wished that you had the strength to heal yourself faster. Maybe you could gather the strength to defend yourself or at least flee. It wouldn't have to be such an easy kill...<br/>
You wouldn't have to be a toy that soothed him.<br/>
<br/>
But it surely... Didn't matter anymore.</p><p>Forcing your heavy eyes half-open, you watched the black form of Reaper, expecting him to straighten himself and pulling his heavy shotgun again. Now that he was so content and healed.</p><p> </p><p>What you didn't expect was his heavy gloves to be shoven between the desk and your bruised ass and pulling you flush against his form. You yelped.</p><p> </p><p><i>Oh.<br/>
Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck</i>- Was that hard thing on your thighs some part of his belt or actually- Oh god, this couldn't-</p><p> </p><p>-But his raspy panting beneath your ear was shattering your hopes rather quickly.<br/>
<br/>
A coil started forming in your guts as metal claws fondled the cheeks of your ass and his muscular form grind against yours. It hit you out of nowhere.<br/>
Despite the blood drumming in your ears were you able to pick up another moan, just that this time it was actually far to high to-<br/>
<br/>
His low chuckle was answer enough. You felt your face grow hot and a tingling sensation wandering down your body.<br/>
<br/>
"Enjoying yourself?", he rumbled in your ear below his mask, making you bite your lips. But he was having none of that as he <i>somehow</i> pressed your ass even closer, now definitely feeling his hardened interest against your core. Drawing a pathetic whine from you.</p><p>No. You didn't- You didn't enjoy yourself. That's what you told yourself.</p><p>Your exhausted brain had already settled in the option of being discarded now. That...-<br/>
Being in so much pain, the actual gentle and lewd motion had surprised you... Enough to draw unwanted attention of your mind to the actual good looking parts of his body. Reaper was lean, tall and well built. The parts you had felt below your palm had been hard from the muscles and surely years of training.<br/>
In any other situation that might have been hot, someone like that interested in your rather average appearance. But not here. Not with the enemy.<br/>
And definitely not <i>him</i>.</p><p>The thing was that it didn't matter anymore. And pleasant motions was something your wounded body wasn't going to stop. Hazy, tired in pain... It wanted comfort. It craved for affection and something to make the pain go away.<br/>
<br/>
God this was <i>so</i> wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the clawed hands below you lifted you up a little against his chest, one of them moving to your thigh to make you hug his form with one of your legs. Before you could realize what was happening had he shoved one of his knees on the desk below you, his buldge now grinding against you in the perfect angle. Whimper again.<br/>
<br/>
It was still hard to believe that this was <i>really</i> happening. You didn't think he would use you in more way than one but maybe the impersonation of death had a kink for medikits.</p><p>Since the beginning were you so weak from pain but the fear had sapped even more energy from you; Especially now that you were met with the terrorists growing arousal. You were so tired and your body was too.<br/>
The hot grinding of the hardened interest of- <i>fuck he was basically muscles everywhere</i>- was something pleasurable- your mind was convinced of that.<br/>
Even more so with that inhuman deep voice groan beside your ear, sending prickles down your neck.</p><p>Your arms so heavy, hurting and tired but they twitched from the need to hold onto him- hold onto <i>anything</i>. Eventually you felt your sex pulsating in arousal and interest from the suggestive girth rubbing against it, only separated by your thin suit and whatever layers Reaper wore.<br/>
You held back a moan that came out as a suffocated huff when he had rubbed against a special spot just right. Your body wanted to give in to the pleasure. He laughed quietly, mocking you for your reactions.<br/>
Weakly, you cursed your head for betraying you like this with a heat on your face.</p><p>While one of those clawed gloves was holding your thigh firmly in place to hug his hard side was his other out of nowhere pressed flat against your bruised stomach, drawing teasing soft lines down to your crotch and earning a surprise gasp from you. There was no need to look to see that he doing:<br/>
The metal blades were perfectly slicing your suit away.<br/>
<br/>
No, that was not not hot.</p><p> </p><p>Your sore arms twitched again to his arms in a pathetic attempt to stop him, but it was equal to trying to move a train. If you were really honest had it been half-hearted anyways.</p><p>You breathed in sharply as the broken cloth fell off your skin and the cool air met your throbbing nub. It was impressive that your exhausted and hurt mind still instinctly snapped your hands down to hide yourself, the last and pitiful effort to remain some pride but Reaper was even faster to smack your hands away. He wasted no time to dip with the back of his cold claw between your damp lips, moving upwards against your clit. If his fingers would turn a little he would cut your most sensitive spot open... Your body trembled in a fucking frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>"<i>You. Dirty. Little. Girl</i>.", he <i>growled</i> against your ear, sending another shiver over your body. There was no other option than moaning helplessly. "You were hoping I would find you, mhmm?"</p><p> </p><p>'<i>No, I wasnt</i>!-' You wanted to yell but the way he split your lips with his cold gloves was just too much to comprehend. You cursed yourself for bucking your hips against the sensation.<br/>
<br/>
He was a terrorist, a mass murderer for gods sake. Something like a ghost without a body temperature probably.And here you were used as fucking medikit and now for the weird side effect it had on him. Yet you still couldn't stop your mind racing about his well muscular form, his grip so strong like iron. The voice so deep, rough and <i>inhuman, </i>breathing in your hair.</p><p>"Did you hope it was someone special? Or even <i>me</i>?"</p><p>If there was a catergory along the lines of 'Unexpectedly making out with death' then maybe. But you hadn't thought of anything like this. It's been a while since anybody touched you but...<br/>
There was no way that your body would twitch so willingly against his crotch, hugging his waist, begging for his hand to move faster- maybe deeper or something else entirely.</p><p>Your healing had warmed his body so good, but despite it slowly fading was your form so hot against his own, drawing another growl from him as your wet pussy basically <i>begged</i> to draw his claws inside. Just how hot would your innards be, the wraith wondered, but instead of the gore splashed across the walls and the warmth slowly fading actually desperately wanting to share it with him.</p><p>The whining sound you made at the loss of his hand against your clit made him laugh in the deepest octaves. Then he moved it to fumble on his various belts. He knew you were in pain and tired from your wounds which made the widening of your eyes at his motions all the sweeter. It didn't matter for him if it was fear or actually arousal to turn him on.<br/>
At another time he could have imagined you <i>drooling</i> at the sight of the heavy leather hitting the ground and his claws closing around his good equipped member. They were cold, even against his own skin, but that wouldn't be for long.<br/>
Reapers girth dipped between your slick folds and cheeks with a low growl, the hand moving back to squeeze your ass for better leverage. Bladed claws pricking on your skin.</p><p>God, he was <i>big</i> and just only rubbing against your lips- yet you couldn't hold back the moans at the sheer thought of his size rutting inside you. Too far gone to feel the shame and disgust. Later you would regret this.<br/>
<br/>
If there was a later after he was done with you. </p><p>At the moment were too many sensations to only concentrate on one in particular, the wet lewd noises just barely registered by your mind, the claws drawing blood from your skin painful but somehow hot- The way the cold skin rubbed against your clit, just his wet head spreading your lips...Collecting your slick and smearing it across your mound.</p><p>It didn't take long but at the same time <i>way too long</i> until he easily lifted you higher, his tip catching on your entrance. You moaned as hips bucked against him and your breath hitched as he buried himself quickly inside your waiting sex. Your enemies dick was so cold yet burning in your insides and fuck- he was only halfway in and, so, big.<br/>
<br/>
The global terrorists dick. The black death... Why, just why were these thoughts so hot out of sudden that he out of all people he was doing this with <i>you</i>.</p><p>The deep rumble in his chest vibrated against your form as he forced himself deeper in your tightness. It hurt the way it stretched but also was so good... So good...<br/>
The muscles around his girth drew him in deeper and deeper until you felt the hair of his base scratch against your skin. Your whole body shook at the feeling of him completely buried inside you and somehow your arms gathered the strength to curl around Reapers strong neck, the only thing leaving your mouth was drool, pants and moans just at the sensation of stretching you out.<br/>
You could literally feel him pulsating inside you, thick in the middle and thinner at the base.</p><p>"So fucking warm." His deep smoky voice sounded so breathless and aroused it made you shudder on his thigh. </p><p>You yelped when he began to move, leaving and quickly forcing your hot and throbbing insides apart again. His cold skin was also warming up rather quickly but it wasn't enough. Out of sudden was that cold mask of his pressed against the crook of your neck as he whispered with a growl, "Shut your eyes or <i>I will tear them out</i>."</p><p>Even his breath was cold against your heated skin.</p><p>The fear was working quickly on your messy mind and you did as you told, biting your lips from the never stopping plunging your insides, even when threating you like that. It send a shiver down your spine.<br/>
The hooded death became slower and his cold claws digged deeper inside your flesh, but before you were able to challenge the promise of his threat to look what he did were cold plush lips meeting yours, followed by his whole form pushing you down on the desk.<br/>
At the same time hit the table a loud clatter, just now slowly realizing that he actually <i>really</i> took his mask off.<br/>
A scrubby beard tickled your face as he forced himself inside your mouth at the opportunity of your gasping breath. The way his lips were capturing yours was so longing and passionate, like lovers who didn't see each other in a decade. His tongue was as cold as the rest of his body and forcing you to submit with suffocated mewls.<br/>
<br/>
Reaper quickend his pace again and you did your best to shut your eyes as tightly as you could with your heart drumming loud against your wounded chest.<br/>
Every part that was pressed against yours was quick to warm up against your burning body. It made him growl and- Holy shit, you could feel the rumble so intensely in your mouth and chest from it.</p><p>He was plunging inside you mercilessly, just as expected from his inhuman strength, but your hurt body did its best to meet his hips and cling around his form. His mouth left yours and you could feel drool running down your chin from the extreme kissing as he pressed his face against your neck and pulse, breathing below your chin. You felt curly hair at your jawline- The way he was pressed against you- But you weren't delusional to take him using your body heat for warming him up as anything more than that. Still, it was hot as fuck to have such an effect on a feared global terrorist. On an otherworldly shadow. </p><p>With his head down on your side you just couldn't help but take a half-lidded glance, despite the threat he made before. Your eyes widened when you saw the amount of smoke rising from his body, thrusting with wet noises against and inside your core.</p><p>Everyone knew Reaper was a monster.<br/>
Something undead and able to vanish in black mist in the blink of an eye. Yet here you felt a scratchy beard at the crook of your throat, deep monstrous but also humanish panting puff against your skin and his balls buried so deep inside your wet pussy, dripping from need. His hood must have fallen back as you could make out the black-gray hair that moved along your skin.<br/>
Focusing your hazy thoughts and moans made you realize that he almost looked human like this. Ignoring the smoke that puffed from his body like fire with every thrust, filling you anew. These inhuman groans at your neck, feeling teeth scraping your skin.</p><p>You should hate this, hate this.<br/>
<br/>
It was irritating, hot, cruel, unbelievable but <i>god</i>- Your mind was racing from the way he plunged your flesh with his throbbing length, the strength behind every thrust.<br/>
His incredible strong arms held you way to close, almost painful with your wounds and all, but fuck. You didn't care. You didn't care at all.<br/>
<br/>
Your eyes pressed shut when he hit the special spot inside you, the coil in your stomach growing tighter. If Reaper would continue like this you wouldn't be able to breathe anymore from how much you moaned and panted.<br/>
You were so close, so close and just how in the hell did you manage to hold out for so long without orgasm right away from his perfect way of fucking you? It must have been a miracle.<br/>
<br/>
"C-nhh, Com-mhh, - iinghh!" You mewled as you dug your nails inside Reapers neck.</p><p>The way you tightened more and more around him was hint enough, beside your pathetic try to talk. One of his claws moved across your face and grabbed it harshly before you felt teeth burying deep inside your neck.<br/>
You came screaming his name, pain and pleasure mixed in a waterfall of your release that clenched so hard around him that he was forced to release with a growl. Cool liquid sputtered inside your hot innards, walls milking him for more. And he sure as hell gave more.<br/>
He rode through your orgasm, sperm dripping down from where you two were connected.</p><p>And after you were done you were done with all.<br/>
You just couldn't anymore.</p><p>Tired, wounded, absolutely drained- You wanted to keep your grip around his neck but there was absolutely no strength left in your body. The vision in front of you faded in and out to white, despite the fact of your eyes being closed. Yet you managed to slouch forward instead to the side, sweaty forehead resting against the hard and armored chest of the terrorist that had absolutely obliterated you. Heart hammering in your ears but slowly coming down from your high you were... Actually kind of content if that was your way to go. There could have been worse options than having the best fuck of your life.</p><p>He had drained all the energy from you in more way than one- You weren't even able to feel your wounds anymore. It was all fuzzy around the edges and the black hard armor and claws against your skin felt suddenly so soft and comforting.<br/>
But you guessed that there was no more use to make of you. You would die here, resting against Reaper who would set the final end below your chapter.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll keep you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...<i>What?</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>